Let me be in love
by FlamingReaper
Summary: This is the sequel to 'The way she loves me'. Hotststreak and Virgil take their kids to the park and meet up with three unexpected people.


**Disclaimer: This story mentions abortion. Personally, I'm totally okay with a women's right to choose, note WOMENS, though, I don't think its right when said women, or persons I suppose, uses abortion like birth control, thats stupid. If someone wants to control that situation, use protection at the beginning. I'm a strong believer in protection, and I'm promoting that, period. There's gross diseases out there, use condoms. And birth control, until your ready to have babies and you've been checked to see if you got any diseases.**

Three years had passed since Virgil had been kicked out of his home for being pregnant. Three years since he discovered he could successfully carry a baby to full term. Hotstreak and Virgil now had a very healthy, bouncing, two, almost three, year old boy. Little Michael Aiden Stone is the light of his parents life. Michael, or Mike, is the perfect blend of both of his parents, looking like a perfect blend of both of them. Like Hotstreak, Mike has startling bright green, intelligent eyes, Hotstreak's strong nose and eye shape, and has Virgil's chine and mouth. Depending on if he's feeling mischievous, he'll have Hotstreak's smirk, and depending if he's feeling playful, he'll have Virgil's teasing grin. Mike's hair is brownish rust color, and cream in coffee skin coloring. Both of his parents were secretly when he came out without any physical mutations from the gas, though he still didn't show any sign of having at all.

The small family had managed to find a small three bedroom apartment in Dakota after Virgil graduated from high-school. Wonder-Women and Richie had been a great help with helping them look, considering Virgil was very pregnant at the time. Virgil's graduating class did wonder Virgil looked rather pained during the ceremony, Mike had decided to come three weeks early, and so the hero had gone into labor. Virgil had held his pain in as long as he could before Hotstreak realized that the baby was coming and escorted Virgil to the league jet that Diana had parked nearby, since she was gonna go to the ceremony for one of 'her' boys. Somehow, no one saw the jet. Hotstreak, of course, was ecstatic that Virgil had finally gone into labor and had promptly celebrated after his son was born. Now, now the family felt complete and happy with their extra addition and adapted easily to having a baby with them.

As of currently, the family of four had decided to enjoy the extremely nice day that was happening and had gone to a near by park. Maureen had promptly planted herself firmly on a sewing, listening to her hard one IPod classic. She was in a great position to watch over her baby brother, happily and carefully like her parents. Hotstreak and Virgil sat on near by park bench, quietly talking while looking after their babies.

"Mommy, Daddy I made new fwiend," Mike shouted out, catching both of his parents attention instantly. The small boy came running up to them, dragging another little boy behind him. The other little boy looked startled by Mike's over enthusiasm and hyperactivity. In all honesty, the kid was more confused by what Mike said, that what he was doing. He looked at the two men that Mike was dragging him to, and didn't see the boy's 'mommy'.

"Mikey, don't drag him around like that, it's rude," Virgil gently scolded when they both stopped in front of him and Hotstreak. Mike had the decency to look sheepish as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe, sowwy James," Mike said, rather sheepishly.

"Its otay, but, where's your mommy? I thought she was here," James asked looking confused. Virgil and Hotstreak looked at each other and gave each other amused grins. Mike then got a confused look on his face as well and he tilted his head.

"Thats my mommy," Mike replied, pointing to Virgil. Hotstreak and Virgil had agreed at the start of the pregnancy that Virgil would be 'mommy' despite being a boy.

"But, that's a boy, boys can't be mommies," James replied, looking adorably confused.

"That's still my mommy though," Mike replied with a shrug. His preschool class did the same thing, so he was kind of used to these sort of questions and accusations. Before James could respond, someone called out his name.

"JAMES!" The boy turned at the sound of his name, looking at the young women who called it. Virgil and Hotstreak looked surprised when they saw Sharon come running, or waddling, up with Adam in tow. The young hero hadn't had any contact with his remaining family since he was kicked out, though Adam made it a point to try. The rubber hero had asked Richie to tell Virgil that he was there for him and except him not matter what. Virgil had been touched with what Adam had said, knowing that Adam didn't have a lot of family and had clinged to every member of the Hawkins family. They talked on the phone regularly.

"Don't you run off like that young man, I was scared half to death," Sharon panted out after she reached James. Maureen having seen them, got off of her perch on the swing and had meandered over as a just in case clause.

"Sorry momma, I was meeting my new friend, Mike's, parents," The four year old replied. It was then that the young counselor looked up and was surprise by the faces of her brother, Hotstreak, and Maureen.

"Hey Sharon," Virgil said, voice easy.

"V-Virgil, you're okay," Sharon a said before she began to bawl uncontrollable.

"It's okay Sharon, please sit down," Virgil said, getting up carefully to help his sister sit down. She wrapped Virgil into her arms, surprising him greatly.

"I was so worried about you after daddy kicked you out, where did you go, I looked everywhere," Sharon sobbed, clinging to her younger brother tightly.

"You were worried? Then why didn't you stop your father from kicking us out?" Hotstreak growled out, standing up angrily. Hotstreak hadn't changed much over three years, though because of the second bang, his 6'1" frame shot up to a 6'9" frame.

"I didn't know daddy kicked you guys out until after he did it. Oh god Virgil, we could've taken you two in if we'd known," Sharon sobbed out. Virgil gently rubbed Sharon's back, and Adam rubbed one of her shoulders.

"Four Sharon, there's four of us. There isn't enough room in your guys apartment for four extra people," Virgil responded gently. Both Sharon and Adam looked shocked. They knew that both Virgil and Hotstreak were pushing to adopt Maureen, they didn't know they adopted another one.

"Four?" Both Adam and Sharon asked together.

"You've already meet our daughter Maureen, this is our son Michael," Hotstreak said, nodding at each child.

"Hi again auntie Sharon, uncle Adam," Maureen said, taking off her head phones and waving at them.

"Mice to neet you," Mike replied eagerly with a grin, messing up his sentence.

"Oh, you adopted two kids, thats wonderful. How olds Michael?" Sharon asked, voice still wobbly and face wet.

"They adopted me auntie, not Mike. Momma gave birth to him almost three years ago," Maureen replied quietly. Sharon's eyes widened, and she looked at Mike, really looked at him. Mike looked like the perfect mix of both Hotstreak and Virgil, the small boy only had both of their physical characteristics.

"How did this happen?" Sharon asked quietly, looking at her brother and his lover.

"The stuff mutated him more then we thought," Hotstreak replied just as quietly. Sharon had found out that Virgil was Static when he was sixteen, and the reasons as to how behind it. She'd panicked slightly, which was expected, but had taken it remarkably well and has kept the secret close to her heart when she realized how dangerous her knowledge was.

"Oh, Virgil, that's wonderful, why didn't you tell me?" Sharon said, stepping forward to once again hug Virgil tightly, her swollen abdomen meshed with his slightly swollen one. Sharon's eyes widened and she pulled back to look down, pulling his loose shirt so it was taught against the swell of his abdomen. She looked up for conformation and Virgil nodded, just once, at her silent question. Sharon squealed loudly and glomped him heavily.

"Wow, Sharon, you're taking this well," Virgil replied, hugging her back happily. Sharon pulled back with a broad happy grin, Adam grinned at him as well.

"Congratulations man," Adam said, looking over at Hotstreak.

"Thanks," Hotstreak replied with proud grin before he wrapped an arm around Virgil. The hero smiled joyously and leaned into his older lover, still waiting for Sharon's verdict.

"Why wouldn't I have taken it well? Honestly, you're so weird sometimes Virgil. In all honesty, I was kinda hoping for a sister, but this is good enough. You didn't answer my question," Sharon replied, a teasing lilt in her voice.

"Shuddup, and I was scared you'd freak," Virgil replied with a pout. Sharon's happy expression turned serious.

"So, does dad know?" Sharon asked, voice calm, though holding some nervousness. Hotstreak, Virgil and Maureen frowned at the same time, faces full of distaste.

"He kicked me out because I was pregnant, it was the reason he kicked **us **out actually. Or more specifically the fact that he said Francis was a pedophile and I had to get an abortion immediately, so we baled," Virgil replied easily. Sharon and Adam both paled before their faces contorted with anger.

"That bastard, want me to deck him for you?" Adam asked, a deep scowl on his face.

"Thanks, but no. Why are you taking this so well Adam?" Hotstreak asked, red brow raised.

"My brother's with Shiv and they've been trying for kids since they discovered Shiv could carry babies as well," Adam replied nonchalantly. Both Hotstreak and Virgil looked surprised, apparently they've been out of the loop to long.

"Will the miracles never cease? I am glad you and Ebon are talking again," Virgil replied with a grin. Adam grinned back broadly.

"Me too," Adam replied. Suddenly, a phone beep three quick cheery chimes.

"Hey, babe, we gotta go, Maureen has to get to her therapy session," Hotstreak said, pulling his phone out to turn it off.

"Oh, all right. See you guys later," Virgil said, giving Sharon one last hug.

"What's your cell number?" Sharon asked, hugging Virgil back.

"Adam has it. Don't be mad at him, I asked him not to say anything cause I thought you hated me," Virgil said with a soft grin. The family of four gave one last wave before departing the other three. Virgil had developed a bounce in his step after the happy reunion with his older sister. He'd missed her terrible and had been terrified that she had hated him like his father did. Hotstreak grinned at his precious little lover, really happy for Virgil to be connected with at least one other living family member outside himself and the kids.

"Mommy, can I have up pwease?" Mike asked, little arms reaching up to his mother. Virgil looked down at his second baby and grinned.

"Of course baby boy," Virgil replied, stopping to pick up Mike. After placing Mike securely on his right hip, his right arm placed under Mikes bum and his left arm wrapping securely around the toddler. When Virgil faced forward again, after one final adjustment, he was startled to see his father standing about eight feet away, staring at them.

"Virg, what's wrong?" Francis asked, looking at his adorable little lover.

"Pops," Virgil replied, staring at his father, who was staring back, surprised. Both Hotstreak and Maureen's eyes widened before snapping to look where Virgil was staring.

"Virgil," Robert said, shock clear on his face. He stared at Virgil for a moment before turning to look at who he assumed was his grandson. The boy looked just like Virgil and Hotstreak, and surprisingly, a little like his dead wife Jean.

"Come on babe, kids, you don't need to be around this child abandoning bastard," Hotstreak snarled slightly, making Robert flinch almost violently. The older man had realized his mistakes a little to late, though he didn't fully realize it until Adam should up with his older brother to threaten him. Apparently, Ebon considered Hotstreak a very good friend, and didn't take likely to family abandonment. Plus, a lot of the kids at the center dropped out of his programs because it got out he was slightly homophobic.

"Mommy, who's that?" Mike asked, making Robert stare at the boy in great shock.

"A very mean man Mikey. He was my father, but he didn't like the fact that me and your daddy are together in spite of the fact that it's okay for us to be together. So he kicked us out when you were really, really small in my tummy," Virgil answered, with a very loving coo.

"Oh," Mike replied glumly.

"What did you expect me to do Virgil? You told me you were pregnant by a criminal who's three years older than you. Plus your male," Robert snapped out, making Virgil flinch. Hotstreak and Maureen growled low in their throats, both sets of eyes glowing angrily.

"If a seventeen year old gives consent it's legal for them to have sex in this state," Hotstreak growled, raspy voice deepening in threat.

"Plus he gave you a precious grandchild, grandma Jean's line is continuing because momma's aloud to breed, like auntie Sharon. Her line wont be ended in either of her children because of this," Maureen snapped, glowing eyes brightening and an icy wind beginning to blow.

"Guys, calm down, he isn't even worth it. Can we just go home? My feet are killing me and I have to pee," Virgil said sulkily. They left Robert standing there in surprise, regret wreaking havoc on his heart as he realized Maureen's words rang true. Two hours later, the four got home from Maureen's therapy session and a late lunch, Virgil plopped down on the couch after he had run to the bathroom again. The hero groaned in pleasure as his body began to relax into the comfortable couch. One of his slender hands creeped down to his lower back to message it gently, making a happy groan fall from his plump lips.

"Ya okay babe?" Hotstreak asked, sitting next to Virgil after setting Mike down for his nap. He also managed to bring Virgil's odd drink concoction of lemonade and Tabasco sauce. Considering the weird stuff Virgil wanted during his fist pregnancy, this drink concoction was pretty light.

"The baby wont stop kicking my spine. My back and feet are killing me, and I might have to pee again. Other then that, I'm fine," Virgil responded, sipping his drink carefully. Hotstreak grinned gently, as one of his overly heated hands replaced Virgil's at messaging the boy's lower back. Virgil groaned happily, and leaned more heavily against Hotstreak's hand.

"Love you babe," Hotstreak murmured into Virgil's ear as the boy leaned against him.

"Love you more," Virgil replied happily as Hotstreak's overly heated arm wrapped around Virgil._My Breath is short _

_ My Heart is Beating fast_

_Everytime I smile at her she's smiling back_

_If I'm dreaming please just let me sleep_

_Anyone can see she's too good for me_

_Oh, give it time, _

_She'll Find out soon enough_

_Just let me have and hold her till she does_

_What we've got going on is So incredible_

_This chemistry between us feels so wonderful_

_But knowing me I'll probably Find a way to mess it up _

_Who knows, who cares, right now_

_Just let me be in love_

_Don't concern me with reality_

_Don't convince me she's too heavenly_

_Get the future disregard the past_

_Those are questions i don't wanna ask_

_To my heart, All that matters is tonight Just let me live this moment in her eyes_

_What we've got going on is So incredible_

_This chemistry between us feels so wonderful_

_But knowing me I'll probably Find a way to mess it up Who knows, who cares, right now_

_Just let me be in love_

_What we've got going on is So incredible_

_This chemistry between us feels so wonderful_

_But knowing me I'll probably Find a way to mess it up _

_Who knows, who cares, right now_

_Just let me be in love_


End file.
